


Of Knights and Princesses

by Yemi Hikari (Yemi_Hikari)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Family, Gen, Siblings, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25157413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yemi_Hikari/pseuds/Yemi%20Hikari
Summary: Pidge and Matt roleplaying when they were younger.
Relationships: Matt Holt & Pidge | Katie Holt
Kudos: 2
Collections: Platonic Relationships, Siblings





	Of Knights and Princesses

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer – I don't own Voltron: Legendary Defender. I wrote this while trying to bite the boredom which comes from being stuck somewhere for a space of time with nothing to do but write in my journal.

"No. I'm the knight in shining armor. You're the princess."

"Mom! Katie's trying to dress me like a girl again!"

Mrs. Holt let out a sigh, wondering why she'd been blessed with a daughter such as Katie. Their father for some reason insisted their two bright angels roleplay like normal children with the idea this would help develop important social skills. This was questionable. Her delicate fingers reached out to ruffle the top of Matt's amber colored locks, trying to soothe the child's bruised ego. She couldn't help but look into the twinkling eyes of her daughter as the child grinned at her.

"Katie..."

"Why do I need to wear a dress and always be saved?"

"Because..." Matt stopped short, remembering the tantrum his sister threw the last time he said girls got rescued, and guys did the rescuing.

"Why shouldn't you wear a dress and always be saved, Katie?" Mrs. Hold asked, knowing Katie would have some kind of answer for her.

"Because momma doesn't."

"Smart girl," Mrs. Holr thought. "But I do wear dresses and sometimes I need rescuing."

"Only when you need to, and guys also need to be rescued sometimes."

"But can a guy be a princess?"

Katie's mouth twisted up, her small arms folding across her chest. She then leaned in to whisper so that Matt couldn't hear her. "Do princesses always need to wear dresses and be rescued? Can they do the rescuing?"

"No, no, and yes."

"Alright, I'll play the princess." Katie's statement allowed Matt to relax, letting out a short, soft breath only to be replaced by a look of horror as Katie blurted something else out. "I'm the princess in shining armor, and you're the knight in distress."

A chuckle escaped Mrs. Holt's lips, not realize Katie would one day meet a princess who didn't always wear a dress, didn't always need to be rescued, and sometimes even saved the day, but also a few knights in distress as well.


End file.
